


Идеальный медовый месяц

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Some Like It Hot (1959)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, Genderbending, M/M, Wedding Night, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брачная ночь Осгуда и Дафны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный медовый месяц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Perfect Honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/38006) by [Delilah_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah_Joy/pseuds/Delilah_Joy). 



> Бета [Elvira-aja](http://elvira-aja.diary.ru/)

Осгуд подождал, пока коридорный откроет дверь, и подхватил Дафну. Но не как обычно жених подхватывает невесту, словно она легче воздуха. Они обсудили это заранее: Осгуд был за соблюдение традиции, но никому не хотелось, чтобы ему из-за этого скрутило спину. Так что он просто взял её за талию, немного приподнял и пронёс над порогом. Два шага - и они уже в своём номере для молодожёнов.  
Свадьба прошла отлично — за исключением весьма напряжённого момента, когда священник спросил, знает ли кто-то из присутствующих причину, почему они не могут вступить в брак. Среди гостей было по крайней мере два осведомлённых о подходящей причине человека, но, к счастью, они промолчали.  
Осгуд дал коридорному десятку, а затем, заметив, с каким любопытством молодой человек рассматривает их обоих, ещё одну.  
— И, пожалуйста, пока вы не ушли, откройте шампанское, — с улыбкой добавил Осгуд, глядя на Дафну.  
— Конечно, сэр, — быстро справившись с бутылкой, он бросил последний взгляд на молодожёнов и широко улыбнулся. — Поздравляю.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Осгуд разлил шампанское и протянул бокал Дафне.  
— За миссис Филдинг, — провозгласил он.  
— Благодарю, мистер Филдинг, — Дафна нервно улыбнулась, поднесла бокал к губам. Волноваться её заставлял тот факт, что они всё же дошли до этого. Но это было приятное волнение.  
Она поставила бокал на стол и взяла самую маленькую из своих сумок.  
— Пойду переоденусь во что-нибудь поудобнее, — она направилась к ванной, послав Осгуду через плечо многообещающий взгляд.  
Заперев дверь, она поставила чемодан на тумбочку и открыла его. Прозрачная платье, отделанное кружевами, лежало сверху. Возможно, это было немного глупо — то, что они собирались сделать, и так уже не оставляло простора для воображения. Но у невесты ведь должен быть пеньюар.  
Они не говорили об этом, но что-то изменилось между ними той ночью в моторной лодке. Она понимала, как всё должно закончиться — но, сняв парик, почувствовала себя не столько свободной, столько опечаленной. Как будто потеряла что-то важное, о чём даже не знала. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, ничего не закончилось. Открылось множество новых возможностей. Сама мысль, что Осгуд, зная правду, не переставал желать её, пробуждала в ней странное чувство нежности и ощущение безопасности.  
До сих пор они не заходили дальше поцелуев. Несколько недель назад Дафна предложила это исправить - отчасти в качестве своеобразной тренировки перед брачной ночью, отчасти... ну, даже очень хороших поцелуев недостаточно. Но Осгуд решительно отказался.  
— Только когда мы будем женаты, — ответил он. — Я слишком уважаю тебя, — и, чёрт побери, он именно что уважал.  
Дафна расстегнула крошечные пуговицы на спине, и свадебное платье упало на пол. Под ним были все необходимые женские штучки — пояс, лиф, чулки, всё там, где и должно быть. Она всё сняла, посмотрела на себя в зеркало. На ней по-прежнему оставался парик, над которым этим утром умело поработал парикмахер. И грим, смягчавший черты лица.  
Волосатая грудь, мускулистые плечи и руки. Член, яички — такая же естественная часть этого тела, как нос или пальцы. В целом всё это смотрелось странно, но весьма привлекательно.  
Джо легко вернулся к привычному поведению, словно ничего и не случилось. Время, проведённое в качестве Джозефины, казалось, лишь укрепило его обычное мироощущение. Тогда как для Дафны — и _да_ , Дафна продолжала оставаться Джерри и думать о себе как о мужчине — всё было довольно запутанно. Мир успел перемениться до неузнаваемости, как узор в калейдоскопе.  
Они с Джо не так уж часто общались за последнее время; она знала, что Джо сбит с толку и немного расстроен тем, какие перемены случились с Джерри. Однако он и Душечка всё же приехали на свадьбу, а когда музыканты начали играть "Космическую пыль", Джо подошёл к Дафне и смело спросил, может ли он потанцевать с невестой.  
Она позволила увести себя на танцплощадку.  
— Это по-прежнему из-за денег, верно? — поинтересовался он во время танца, заглянув ей в глаза.  
Она выдержала его пристальный взгляд. Ей не хотелось врать ему — да она бы и не смогла.  
— Не только, — твёрдо произнесла она. Джо внимательно посмотрел на неё и пожал плечами. Песня закончилась. Но прежде чем они разошлись, Джо неожиданно поцеловал её в щёку.  
Дафна надела пеньюар и, глубоко вздохнув, вышла из ванной. Осгуд успел переодеться в пижаму, выключить свет и зажечь пару свечей.  
— Ну разве ты не чудо? — произнёс он, шагнув навстречу.  
Дафна смущённо склонила голову. Её наряд не оставлял простора воображению. Больше никакого вежливого притворства.  
Осгуд обнял её и поцеловал — сначала нежно, затем углубляя поцелуй. Они успели стать настоящими мастерами в этом деле. И Осгуд был в нём невероятно талантлив — хотя трудно было предположить это с первого взгляда.  
Осгуд нежно обнял её за талию, и Дафна запрокинула голову назад, когда он стал мягко целовать её в шею. Он гладил её одной рукой по спине; покусывал за мочку уха. Дафна подалась назад, когда почувствовала, что готова ответить. Их бёдра слишком тесно соприкасались, а ткань пеньюара была слишком тонкой. Но Осгуд, напротив, притянул её ещё ближе, и она смогла сполна ощутить то, что так часто воображала: их затвердевшие, прижавшиеся друг к другу члены.  
— Моя чудесная жена, — прошептал Осгуд ей на ухо. Она почувствовала, что её член поднимается, выскользнув из-под края платья.  
— Переберёмся в кровать? — тихо спросила она.  
Она позволила провести себя через комнату и уложить на атласную простынь. Было что-то невероятно расслабляющее в том, чтобы передать всё в его руки. Будучи Джерри, она всегда оставляла инициативу за собой — как этого ожидали девушки. Но оказалось, что это не так уж плохо — передать контроль над ситуацией в руки другого. Сдаться во власть чужих прикосновений и ласок. Позволить любить себя.  
Осгуд сел рядом на кровать и некоторое время просто смотрел на неё. Она с трудом подавила желание отвернуться, скрыться от его пристального взгляда.  
Дафна предполагала, что они не будут раздеваться до конца. Но Осгуд приподнял кружевную кромку, задрав её к талии. Осторожно, практически невесомо провёл пальцем по её члену и улыбнулся, почувствовав влажность головки.  
— Я вижу, ты почти горишь?  
Дафна боялась, что раскраснеется.  
— Только ради тебя, — сев на кровати, она полностью сняла пеньюар, подалась вперёд, чтобы заняться одеждой мужа. Когда она, расстегнув бархатный пиджак, стащила его с плеч, Осгуд наклонился к её груди. Она задохнулась от удовольствия. Ещё никто никогда... впрочем, разумеется, какой девушке пришло бы в голову прикоснуться к соскам своего партнёра?  
Когда они оба окончательно избавились от одежды, она опрокинула его на спину, нависнув сверху. Несколько секунд они пристраивались друг к другу, стараясь найти нужное положение. Затем Дафна замерла и вопросительно посмотрела на него. Они не обсуждали друг с другом, как именно это должно происходить.  
Осгуд облизнул ладонь и, сунув руку между ними, взялся за её член. Он знал, боже, он знал, что и как нужно делать.  
— Мне... — начал было он, но остановился и закрыл глаза.  
Она нежно поцеловала его.  
— Говори. Говори обо всём, чего хочешь.  
Он взял её за руку, стал осторожно посасывать её пальцы, потом с застенчивой улыбкой заглянул ей в глаза.  
— Мне нравятся женщины, которые берут инициативу на себя... — он опустил её руку вниз, за мошонку.  
— Это я могу, — она как можно нежнее провела влажным пальцем по морщинистой коже. Скользнула пальцем внутрь и задохнулась от удивления. Он... каким-то образом подготовил себя.  
— Дафна, — простонал он. — Моя милая жена, моя чудесная девочка.  
— Рада, что это случилось, — прошептала Дафна. Ей не приходилось заниматься этим раньше, но всё выглядело достаточно просто. Она направила себя рукой и быстро вошла. Глаза Осгуда широко распахнулись, и ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы всё не произошло слишком быстро.  
— Тебе нравится? — он кивнул. Боже, как он смотрел на неё. Она начала двигать бёдрами, с каждым толчком входя всё глубже, наслаждаясь эффектом, который эти действия производили на него. Осознание власти над ним, чувство непередаваемой близости... всё это просто завораживало её.  
Они двигались всё быстрее — слишком взволнованные, чтобы ждать. Она скользнула рукой к его члену; не только Осгуд знал, как доставить удовольствие мужчине. Вздрогнув, он негромко застонал. Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Он протянул руку и стащил с неё парик.  
— О боже, — прошептала готовая кончить Дафна. — Скажи... скажи моё...  
— Джерри, — прозвучал его едва слышный голос. Через её тело словно прошёл электрический разряд, и она со стоном кончила. Почти в тот же момент, что и он, с мягким вздохом излившись ей в руку.  
Она медленно вышла из него и легла рядом.  
— Это было потрясающе, миссис Филдинг, — Осгуд потянулся к ней за поцелуем. Затем встал и принёс из ванной влажное полотенце. Она позволила ему вытереть себя.  
Осгуд задул свечи. Дафна вновь облачилась в ночную рубашку, но парик оставила на тумбочке.  
— Завтра утром, — сказал Осгуд, накрыв их обоих одеялом, — я закажу завтрак в номер и буду кормить тебя клубникой и сливками с рук.  
Перед тем, как заснуть, Дафна успела подумать, что это звучит просто прекрасно.


End file.
